Saltwater sport fishing typically consists of anglers positioned on boats that are then dispatched to prolific offshore fishing areas. One useful method of catching gamefish involves a technique known as trolling. Trolling is the practice of baiting hooks that are subsequently lowered and dragged behind the stern of a slow moving vessel by the angler. In order to increase the chances of hooking a fish, it is beneficial to have as many lines in the water as possible. To a gamefish, the wake of a vessel generally creates the appearance of a large school of smaller fish to be preyed upon. The angler can strategically simulate bands of straggling or displaced fish from the school with numerous baited lines. These simulated straggling fish are misinterpreted by the gamefish to be the disadvantaged and weakened fish that gamefish frequently utilize as a food source.
As stated above, an angler will often drag as many baited lines from behind the boat as possible, thereby increasing the chances of hooking a fish. However, as more baited lines are used, the probability of the lines becoming entangled with one another increases. This is a problem that occurs in a variety of situations, such as with a narrow beam boat or any boat that is in the process of being turned. As a result, sport fishing outriggers have been developed to assist in keeping the various lines separated. However, the positioning and lowering of outrigger booms presents additional problems of rotational movement and preventing the booms from contacting the water. This problem has brought forth various attempts to create mechanisms to rotate the boom and that prevent the boom from contacting the water.
Outriggers consist of a long pole, or boom, having one end secured to the boat with deployment resulting from an outward lateral extension of the boom from a side of the boat. Baited fishing lines often have integrated release clips that are attached to the outriggers, thereby providing sufficient separation between the lines to prevent tangling. When a fish is hooked on the bait line, the line clip releases from the outrigger, thus allowing the angler to reel in the fish.
Outriggers are required to be freely stowable to a position beside the boat for close quarters operation and docking. For practicality, the outrigger should be swung laterally outward to its deployed position. The prior art includes various types of mounting schemes including outrigger units for horizontal and vertical mounting, on center consoles, flybridges, half towers, tuna towers, radar arches, and/or T-tops. Prior patents disclose a variety of methods for mounting such outriggers into place (see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,213,441 and 5,685,107), with each having distinct drawbacks. Such drawbacks include overall mechanical complexity; powered operation; non-durable construction; and/or ineffective position adjustment and locking mechanisms that slip and/or wear out.
Outrigger poles often extend outwardly from the boat to a significant distance while in their fishing position. Due to the forces applied to the mount by a combination of the weight of the outrigger assembly with the outrigger, the rotational movement of the boat, the wind force and the forces associated with trolling, an extremely sturdy structure is essential in order to provide suitable performance over a period. Various outrigger mounts currently supply bracing struts and rods to provide the requisite strength. These structures can be cumbersome in operation, particularly when it becomes necessary to reposition the outrigger.
A number of outrigger mounts employ telescoping or sliding joints that are particularly susceptible to corrosion and sticking, particularly in conjunction with salt water fishing. Furthermore, outrigger mounts of the prior art often require an array of independent attachments to the boat structure in specific relation to each other, thus necessitating skilled and protracted installation, as well as additional structural reinforcement to the boat.
In addition, the prior art outrigger mounts present extended sleeve sockets for the slidable receipt of the proximal ends of the outriggers. Due to the degree of support required for the outrigger, a secure fit between the proximal end and the sleeve socket is essential. Thus, the outriggers are frequently extremely difficult to remove from the sockets after a prolonged period of usage, particularly in salt water, and often call for dismounting at least a portion of the outrigger mount.
The prior art presents a variety of approaches that have been engaged to suspend an outrigger in place while trolling for fish. Notwithstanding these efforts to provide suitable outrigger mounts, the existing prior art devices are limited in numerous respects. Accordingly, what is lacking that the prior art has not provided is a simple multi-purpose support plate for a boating accessory assembly, such as an outrigger assembly, that is capable of withstanding high forces while permitting rotational movement of an outrigger without using bracing struts and rods or sleeve sockets.